1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conductive wire connection structure of rail-type electrical terminal, and more particularly to a conductive wire connection structure including a conductive support and a metal leaf spring. The conductive support is divided into two parts of a support main body and a wire connector. The support main body and the wire connector are respectively formed with specific configurations to reduce the yield of waste material in manufacturing. In addition, in condition of higher rigidity, the wire connector is assembled with the metal leaf spring to help in fixing the metal leaf spring and restricting the motional path of the metal leaf spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connection terminal includes a metal member or metal leaf spring enclosed in an insulation case (generally made of plastic material). When a conductive wire is inserted into the terminal, the metal leaf spring serves to press and hold the conductive wire to electrically connect therewith. The electrical connection terminal is arranged to latch on a grounding rail (or conductive rail) to set up a common grounding device for an electrical appliance or mechanical apparatus to conduct out the residual voltage or static of the apparatus. Various typical electrical connection terminals have been disclosed.
Such grounding conductor terminal includes an insulation case in which a conductive support is mounted. The conductive support is connected with multiple wire connectors. The wire connectors cooperate with a metal leaf spring assembled therein to together pivotally electrically contact or connect with the grounding wire coming from the machine or apparatus. The metal leaf spring includes a head end. After the conductive wire is inserted into the case, the head end serves to bite the conductive wire and prevent the conductive wire from easily detaching from the insulation case out of contact with the metal leaf spring. The conductive wire can be released from the contact of the metal leaf spring only when an operator uses a tool to extend into the case to push/press the head end of the metal leaf spring.
With respect to the manufacturing, operation and application of the assembling structure of the conventional rail-type electrical connection terminal:                1. The conductive support of the conventional electrical connection terminal has a complicated structure and is troublesome and time-consuming to manufacture. Therefore, the yield can be hardly promoted and a large amount of waste material is produced in the manufacturing process. For example, a conventional skill discloses a metal piece used in an electrical connection device. The metal piece is a metal plate. Two end sections of the metal plate are respectively punched to form a structure of base pin, a contact pin, an attachment pin, two sidewalls, two corresponding end regions, four bending edges, two acute-angle edges, end section, recessed section and protrusion section. The attachment pin is 90-degree bent in a first direction. The attachment pin and the contact pin are together 90-degree bent in a second direction to the base pin. The sidewalls are 90-degree bent in the first direction to insert the two acute-angle edges with each other. In addition, the end section is 90-degree bent in a third direction to together form a space for restricting the metal leaf spring.        2. Especially, in the case that the conventional integrally formed conductive support and wire connector are selectively made of copper material with good electrical conductivity, the rigidity or hardness of the conductive support and wire connector will be relatively low. Under such circumstance, it is impossible to effectively restrict the motion of the metal leaf spring. On the contrary, in the case that the conductive support is selectively made of a material with higher rigidity or hardness, (such as iron, steel, etc.), the electrical conductivity will be not idealistic. That is, it is hard to meet both the requirements of good electrical conductivity and high rigidity or hardness at the same time. In another conventional electrical connection terminal, the conductive support is made of high-rigidity or hardness steel material and coated with an external copper layer with good electrical conductivity. However, it is quite troublesome and time-consuming to manufacture such conductive support and the cost is relatively high.        
Still with respect to the manufacturing, operation and application of the assembling structure of the conventional rail-type electrical connection terminal, the structural design for assembling the wire connector with the metal leaf spring is not idealistic. This leads to that the metal leaf spring can be hardly securely located in the wire connector in a true position.
Especially, in operation and use, when the conductive wire is inserted into the case and the wire connector, the conductive wire will first press down the metal leaf spring and then by means of the elastic force of the metal leaf spring, the metal leaf spring and the wire connector will together bite or clamp the conductive wire into electrical contact with the conductive wire. When the conductive wire is inserted into the case, it often takes place that the bare metal end of the conductive wire thrusts the case or deflects the metal leaf spring to scrape the case or is not stably held due to mass insertion operation and human error. Some conventional techniques have been disclosed to solve the above problems.
However, as well known by those who are skilled in this field, the heat generated by the current can be hardly conducted out of a closed wire connector structure. Not only the material cost of the closed wire connector is relatively high, but also high temperature and high resistance often take place in the closed wire connector to deteriorate the electrical conduction effect. This is not what we expect.
Basically, in assembling design, the rail-type electrical connection terminal or the conductive support, the wire connector and the metal leaf spring have some shortcomings. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to redesign the assembling structure of the conductive support, the wire connector and the metal leaf spring to be different from the conventional structure and change the use form and practically widen the application range of the rail-type electrical connection terminal. For example, the conductive support of the electrical connection terminal and the fixing structure of the wire connector or the assembling relationship between the wire connector and the metal leaf spring are changed. Accordingly, the structures of the conductive support, the wire connector and the metal leaf spring are easy to manufacture. This improves the shortcomings of the conventional conductive support that the conventional conductive support has a complicated bending structure and is troublesome and time-consuming to manufacture and a large amount of waste material is produced in the manufacturing process. Moreover, in condition of higher rigidity or hardness, the conductive wire connection structure of rail-type electrical terminal of the present invention has very good electrical conductivity. Also, in condition of better heat dissipation effect than the conventional structure, the wire connector can help in fixing the metal leaf spring. Therefore, the present invention apparently improves the shortcomings of the conventional electrical connection terminal that the bare metal end of the conductive wire is apt to thrust the case or deflect the metal leaf spring to scrape the case and the conductive wire cannot be stably held. None of the above conventional skills substantially teaches or discloses any of the characteristics of the present invention.